Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Lost Chapters Prologue
by Newbie52
Summary: This is my first attempt at character development. It focuses primarily on Price and Soap but other characters will make cameos. If you want action there are a few fights and scuffles here and there but I would recommend epilogue part one and two. Any and all reviews are welcome. Rated M for Language and Violence


Chapter 1: The F.N.G.

Three Days Before Modern Warfare...

"Captain Price." Price looked up from his work on his Captains pistol to see his friend and second in command standing in the doorway. "What is it Gaz?" "You got a call from the Director of Special Forces sir, MacMillan I think his name was." Intrigued, Price holstered his pistol and followed Gaz out of the room to a desk with a phone. The red dot indicated that there was a call on hold. "Gaz, how 'bout you go play a memory game. You may be able to remember a few names later. "Yes sir," said Gaz with a grin heading for the door. "I wonder if I should use assault rifles or grenades this time. Can't be miscalculating how many rounds I got left." With only a slight grin Price picks up the phone. "Price" he said crisply into the phone. "Hey lad," came an older mans voice, "You been staying out of trouble lately or are you still waiting for another war?". Price replies in a tone that most would consider normal, but would rarely associate with John Price. "C'mon Mac you know that war is inevitable... if it ever even ended." "Tu-shay son." Said Mac. "Unfortunately I think the war is going to start soon. I just heard that Al Fulani has been captured, and will be executed in three days. It looks like the team that you and the American Lieutenant General were creating will have to wait. "Shit" said Price. "We don't have much time and neither does Nikolai." he finished, fingering his pistol. "Time?" said Mac curiously. "We don't have any time son. You will be given special assignments within three days, which is actually the reason that I called. We're sending you a new addition to the team. He's good, maybe even better than you were. Tests say he's a perfect soldier." Price exasperatedly replied "Mac, don't do this to me. I hate _perfect soldiers_ they don't know how to fail and then they don't know how to handle failure when they do. Or they argue with everything you say. Why can't I just..."JOHN" said Mac, cutting him off. "It's done, and out of our control, the most you can do is make the best of it. Besides, you were new once too. You did just fine." Sighing, Price said "I had a good teacher... Fine. But I don't have to like him." Laughing, Mac replied "I wouldn't expect you to right away. I know a certain soldier that I didn't want around at first either." Then Mac ended the call. Price exited the room and turned to Gaz and simply said "F.N.G." Gaz rolled his eyes and and muttered "Fucking New Guy".

Three Days Later...

Behind the observation monitors, Price and three masked soldiers were waiting for the new guy to do his run on the course. Even teasing him when they saw his choice of weaponry. Before Soap grabbed the rope he pulled out his USP .45 Pistol. Gaz was listening in from another location. "You got to admit it. He's got style." said Gaz through a private com. Price simply grunted and addressed the soldier above him. "Grab the rope when you're ready." called Price. Soap grabbed the rope and slid down to the second level of the training area, as Price shouted. "GO, GO, GO," "HIT THE TARGETS" as they popped up. Not missing a beat, Soap shot all three in the head using three rounds. One behind a desk and another beside it as well as one to the right of the entrance into the "command deck" while simultaneously moving in that direction. "POSITION TWO, GO." Soap moved down the stairs and shot another target at the base of the stairs even as Price was giving the order. Around the corner of the stairs Soap stopped outside of a room with two targets laying flat on the ground. "FLASH-BANG THROUGH THE DOOR." Soap complied and then shot the targets as the revealed themselves in the aftermath of the flash-bangs. Soap quickly moved into the next room, knifing a target on his right then shooting one that was straight in front of him, all the while Price continued to give orders. Once again Soap was ordered to throw a flash-bang through the door and shoot the targets, Then he turned right and exited the training area, sprinting to a red circle across the room, and completing his training run. Price looked up from the monitors and said with a hint of admiration, "Pretty good Soap, but I've seen better. Climb the ladder if you want another go. Otherwise come to the monitors for a debrief." "Price". said Gaz over Price's helmet com. "Orders from command." Price listened in on the patched com. Then he looked up "Gentleman, the Cargo Ship Mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed."

Chapter 2: Addition to the Manifest

"So what was it?" asked Gaz As always,Price and Gaz were the first to make it to the helicopter. They had just finished going over the plan. "What was what?" replied Price doing an inspection of the rotors. "The score, do I still hold the record?" Shaking his head Price replied "You still have the record. The new guy clocked in twenty seconds, not nineteen." Gaz tilted his head. "How many rounds did he use?" "Ten, all head shots." Price said now checking his own gear. "Meanwhile Gaz was astonished "Ten targets and ten shots to the head! Price, if we shaved off about three seconds for accuracy like we do for the rest of the team, the F.N.G. just beat all our records!" Price looked up from his gear and replied "Most of our records, I still have my record of sixteen seconds, if we're subtracting an additional three." Gaz, while coy was never unintelligent. "You don't trust him the field yet do you?" Price looked up in slight surprise. He wasn't used to being read so easily. But he quickly covered it up by turning toward the group of men, including the new addition heading for the helicopter. "You know me Gaz." Price turns back to his friend. "I don't trust anyone." He turns to the men who have just reached the helicopter. "Lets get going." Everyone boarded the helicopter.

"Five minutes to destination sir." Price glanced behind him. "Very good. Everyone check you weapons." There was the clamber of weapons being stocked and restocked though it was barely heard over the storm around them. Soon enough the ship came into view. Soap, despite being a new addition to the team and this being his first mission, didn't miss a beat and finished before everyone but Price and Gaz. After glancing at the gear that would bring them down to the deck, his eyes settled upon a holstered pistol across from him. Soap admired the craftsmanship of the gun. "You like that pistol mate?" Soap glanced up and saw its owner, Captain Price, glaring at him. He slowly lowered the cigar that, rumor has it, he smokes before and after every mission. Unsure of what to say, Soap just nodded. Price continued "Don't touch it." he leans in close to Soaps face. "Ever." He then leaned back and glanced at the ever closing ship, acting as though the exchange never happened. Gaz broke the silence "He means it mate, the first time I held it he nearly broke my nose. Oh, and don't ask for a Cigar either. He doesn't share." Soon the infiltration began.

As they made their way though the ship. clearing from the deck to the cargo area below, the squad was forced to split up. Soap went along the right wall surrounded by storage containers. Suddenly, an security officer charges around the corner of the container to his left with a Desert Eagle pointing straight at Soap. Soap reacted by swinging his rifle knocking the gun from the mans hand. The man recovered quickly, tugged aside Soap's own rifle, and kicked it out of his grasp. As the man tried to grab Soap's knife from his belt, Soap charged into him propelling them out of the cover into a small shipping container with a stack of boxes piled on top. Realizing he had put himself near a firefight, Soap immediately grabbed onto the man and kicked his legs up against the container propelling them back into the cover of the large container. Both men fell back to the ground with Soap on the bottom. Soap managed the roll the man over and punch him once in the face with his left hand, before the man got his foot up and kicked Soap backwards to the ground. Their original positions now switched, the man glanced in the direction of Soap's fallen weapon, Soap seized this opportunity, realizing the he would die should the man reach the weapon, and charged forward. Grabbing his knife out of his belt Soap slashed his foe under the ribs and followed up by stabbing him in the back as he flanked his enemy. He finished his maneuver by kicking the back of the mans knee and stabbing him twice in the chest from behind as both men slumped to the ground. Seeing feet come around the corner Soap instinctively reached for his pistol only to see Gaz come around the corner and immediately raise his hands. He looked at the dead man then at his squad-mate and simply said "Ok" He moved slowly around the pair as he reached down and grabbed the fallen weapon and tossed it to Soap who caught it with one hand. "Welcome to the team." He moved to regroup with the squad. Soap hesitated for an instant and looked down at the man still in his grasp. Despite this being the first man he killed, he understood that it was his own life at stake, and he had a job to do. He quickly rejoined the squad and stayed close until they reached the package. As they exited there was a surprise waiting for them. The ship began to sink.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" The Helicopter came into view right as the ship started to tilt onto its side. Price easily made the jump along with those in front of him. As the Helicopter turned away, he looked behind him to see Soap running toward them with the manifest still in hand. "JUMP FOR IT" Shouted one of the men in the Helicopter. _Shit, he's not gonna make it! _Soap jumped and made onto the ramp of the Helicopter and started to slide down. Price quickly grabbed his flailing right hand. "Gotcha". Soap watched the ship sink and then slowly got up and handed the manifest to Gaz and took his seat across from Price looking behind him at the slowly closing ramp. Price's eyes however were fixed on the man he just saved. _So he does know how to make a mistake. He gets disoriented after explosions, doesn't hide it, remembers his task, and doesn't make the perfect jump, unlike many of the other men under my command... there may be hope for the boy yet. _Soap turned back to see the captain lighting a cigar and checking his pistol. wondering why the man in front of him was so attached to a mere weapon.


End file.
